


BigBangTale

by n3v3r_g0nna_g1v3_y0u_up



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3v3r_g0nna_g1v3_y0u_up/pseuds/n3v3r_g0nna_g1v3_y0u_up
Summary: When the monsters finally escape from the Underground, some can't afford to rent or buy their own homes. So King Fluffybuns has asked some humans to open their homes to the monsters until they can get back on their feet. Sans and Papyrus are invited into the apartment of a broke blonde, who is toeing the line of alcoholism. Fun!
Relationships: Leonard Hofstadter/Penny, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. “It all started with the Big Bang, Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> ok i've never written any big bang stuff before, and i haven't posted anything, so y'know, be gentle with my virgin soul. give me some tips with writing if you want. comments are always welcome and very much appreciated. obviously almost no one is going to read this because no one else has written for it so that probably means no one wants to see it. oh well, here i go about to annoy you to death anyway. funnn.

Leonard Hofstadter rolled his eyes as his roommate complained in the living room. It wasn’t anything new, really, something Leonard should have become accustomed to long ago. Didn’t mean it wasn’t still annoying, though. He sighed, and sat down on the couch, careful to avoid spilling coffee on Sheldon’s Spot.

“-and furthermore,” His eccentric roommate was saying, “He-”

“Yeah, yeah, I completely agree with you.” A dismissive voice came out out of the laptop sitting at Sheldon’s desk. It was barely masked with false enthusiasm.

“Hrmm.”

“So, where are we going for date night this month?”

“Wuh- The same as last month, of course.”

“Aw, but we go there every month.”

‘Exactly!”

A resigned sigh came. “I’ll call you later, Sheldon.”

“Not after my bedtime.” He closed his laptop and turned to his roommate. Leonard looked back at his mug, blowing his cheeks out and flushing slightly at being caught eavesdropping.

“Are we getting take out or not?” At least he seemed oblivious. That's always a good thing.

Leonard rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well, it’s a little late, don’t you-”

A knock at the door cut their conversation short. The two roommates exchanged a glance.

‘We’ll get the takeout later.’ Ones glare instructed.

‘Uhm, no, we won’t.’ The other denied. Sheldon frowned.

“Come in!” Leonard answered the door before Sheldon could respond to the silent conversation.

Penny opened the door and peered in from the doorway. “Ok, I just gotta tell you guys something quickly...”

Leonard instantly snapped to attention and nodded. Sheldon was just looking back at his screen, emotionlessly scrolling.

Penny brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear before continuing.

“You know how those monsters have come out from under the mountain?” A nod.

“Well, some of them can’t afford to live in an apartment in Pasadena by themselves. Which is weird, considering how cheap and crappy some are.” She threw a sarcastic look back at her apartment. “So they’re getting humans to take one or two of them into their homes, for as long as they both mutually agree on.”

Sheldon span around at this. “Penny, this holds  _ no _ relevance to any of us.”

Penny glared at him from across the living room. “Neither does half the stuff you tell me.”

He huffs and turns back to the laptop, mumbling something about how physics and random facts have  _ everything _ to do with  _ everyone _ .

“ _ Anyway _ , what I was getting to was that they’re offering a small payment for letting one or two live with you. I was going to tell you that I was going to take it, and I wanted to bring whoever comes to our takeout meals and weird get-togethers. Y’know, to make them feel more at home. Big moves are scary, and it would be especially scary coming out from under a mountain and trying to live with the semi-hostile race that put you there in the first place. They’ll be here in a couple of days.”

Leonard smiled at her, rubbing his thumb nervously. “That’s thoughtful of you, Penny. Sure, they’re more than welcome.”

Sheldon span around again. “Now hold on just a minute! We’ve spent ages cultivating our social group! We can’t just invite anyone who came to live with people. That’s how it would descend into anarchy!”

Penny ignored him, nodding her thanks to her boyfriend. She grinned smugly at Sheldon before ducking (quack) back out and returning to her apartment to sign up for the monster foster homing.


	2. Neighborly Meet n' Greet

Sans looked up from his marked map to the apartment building towering above them. He nudged his awestruck brother beside him. 

“pretty cool, huh?” He said, grinning up at the taller skeleton who was carrying a backpack of their things.

“It’s so big!” He gaped up at the block.

Sans snickered and tugged up his hoodie. “They call ‘em  _ skyscrapers _ for a reason, bro.”

Papyrus frowned down at him. “What? Why?” Realisation dawned on his face, followed by annoyance. “Oh. OH! I hate that word now!” He glowered at Sans with not quite serious rage and barged inside of the building in an effort to both get away and hide his reluctantly growing smile. 

Sans followed behind, his ever-present grin wider than ever.

“aw, come on, pap, don’t you think your judgement is a little  _ clouded _ ?” 

“UGH.”

“aw, c’mon pap, why are you  _ raining _ on my parade?

“Stop it with the sky puns!” His brother threw him a mock glare accompanied by a poorly disguised grin. He started up the stairs. The smaller skeleton paled at the sight of the broken elevator. The height of the building flashed in his eyes for a moment. Oh no. No way was he going to make it up that many stairs.

“bro, d’you think… maybe?” Sans looked up the stairs, and back to the elevator. The out of service tape was still there. Shame.

Papyrus smiled, and picked his brother up, putting him on his shoulders.

“o-oh, thanks,” The backpack prevented him from sliding off his brothers back. “if i’m too heavy, though, just-”

“Nonsense, Brother! This will be an easy accomplishment for The Great Papyrus!” He beamed up at the stairs, bounding up them, jostling his cargo. Sans’s eyesockets widened, and he clutched Papyrus’s skull for dear life.

  
  
  


Sans staggered as he tried to regain his balance. Perhaps getting a piggyback up four flights of stairs was a bad idea... 

Papyrus stood in front of an apartment, the first one he saw. “The instructions said level 4, right, Sans?”

“yeah,” He wheezed, stumbling up beside his brother.

“Did it say which apartment?”

“not that i remember.”

“Well, I guess we’re potentially meeting our neighbours early!” His skeletal face morphed into an excited grin. 

Skeletal face.

Monster.

Sans shoved his hands in his pockets and hoped to Asgore that this didn’t go too badly.

Papyrus rapped the door sharply. A bespectacled man barely taller than Sans answered the door, paling slightly at the sight of the two brothers.

"Greetings from The Great Papyrus!" He beamed down at the human. "Are you the human who has kindly offered their hospitality to us in our time of need?"

"U-uh, no?" He stammered, looking up at Papyrus with disbelief and something resembling awe.

Papyrus nodding happily. "Well, it was very cool to meet you, neighbour! We're staying in the room across the hall for… a while!" He smiled again. "I, as you already know, am The Great Papyrus!" He moved slightly, making Sans more visible. "And this my lazy brother Sans."

"I'm Leonard? Hofstadter?"

"nice meeting ya, pal." Sans winked and offered his hand as well. As soon as the human took it, the room erupted in fart noises. Sans snickered, retracting his hand and placing it back in pocket. "whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny."

Papyrus sighed half-heartedly. "No. It's really not." His gaze swung back to Leonard who was looking a little less frightened. "Well, Human, we'd best be going. Hosts to meet-"

"couches to crash on."

“-Greeting spaghetti to cook-”

“socks to litter around the apartment.”

Papyrus chose with some reluctance to ignore the interruptions.

"- and all that cool stuff! Farewell!" He turned on his heel, his scarf whipping around behind him, and marched up to the opposite door.

"catch ya later, pal." Sans lazily followed suit, leaving a baffled Leonard to shut the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter... yay?


	3. Penny for your thoughts?

RAP RAP RAP

A silence followed the knock. Maybe no one’s home?

A female voice came out from behind the door. “So your not gonna do your “knock knock knock PENNY” schtick any more?”

The brothers shared a confused glance. Sans shrugged.

“We… Uh, don’t know what you mean by that, Human, but-”

The door opened in a flash, the attractive blond woman behind it looking rather embarrassed.

“Oh nooo, I am so sorry, I thought you were my neighbour, Sheldon,” She apologized.

“no problemo.” Sans grinned up at her. “just  _ knocked _ the wind out of our sails a bit, but we’ll be fine.”

“Sans! That is a terrible first impression!” Papyrus squawked, placing his hands on his hips.

Penny ushered them inside.

“I haven’t set up the couch yet, or the mattress,” She stressed, sitting them down on the couch.

“It’s fine, Human!” Papyrus patted her shoulder comfortingly. “Living arrangements can be sorted at any time! Sans sleeps anywhere, so as long as you have a surface open for him to sit at, he’s sorted. I’m fine with the couch!” Sans nodded affirmingly.

“Well…” She glanced at the kitchen clock. “Eh, it’ll do for now.” She walked over to the door, half twisting the doorknob before turning back to them, remembering something.

“Oh, right, by the way, a little group of people has takeout together across the hall. Pretty good way to get a free dinner and the people are pretty cool too. Well, maybe not  _ cool _ , but nice.”

Papyrus jumped at the chance. “New friends, Sans!” The skeleton eye sockets lit up, smiling ecstatically at his brother.

Sans shrugged. ‘if your in, i’m in.”

“Great!” He shot off of the couch, before dropping into a slouch. “Oh no…” He span back to his brother. “Sans! I didn’t make any Greeting Spaghetti! It’s not a proper Papyrus meet and greet if there is no Greeting Spaghetti!”

“aw, just spaghett about it, bro.” He grinned and snickered.

“SANS! Lack of spaghetti is no joking matter!” Papyrus stomped his foot indignantly. “And now your puns have made me lose my appetite!”

Penny shrugged, hand still on the doorknob. “If he did it to you, I’m sure he’ll do it to everyone.”

“yeah. no point in makin’ your spaghetti if my puns assault their will to live so much that they decide to starve themselves to death.”

“True!” Papyrus brightened up again. “No spaghetti is need after all. Let us carry on!”

Penny chuckled under her breath and opened the door for the excited skeleton. He bounded out the door, dragging a slightly panicked looking Sans behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny chapter. im sorry.


	4. Neighborly Meet n' Greet part 2: The Whole Nerd Gang

As the door creaked open, four boys looked up from their respective spots in the living room. Leonard looked up with a smile, expecting to see his girlfriend. The smile froze on his face when, for the second time that day, two grinning skeletons stood by the door. Penny was standing in front of them, also smiling.

“Leonard. There are skeletons at our door.” Sheldon’s shocked voice batted its way into his head.

“Um, yeah.” He said, his voice sticking in his throat. Sans shifted uncomfortably behind Penny, while Papyrus’s beaming face was getting brighter every second. He smiled nervously at them, and glanced around the room.

Howard was staring at the brothers, his mouth slightly agape. Leonard almost snorted at the sight. This should do with some explaining. He stood up.

“O-okay, everyone, this is Sans and Papyrus, Penny’s new roommates. They’re staying with her for…” He glanced uncertainly at Papyrus.

“A while.” The skeleton clarified, smiling reassuringly at him.

Penny stepped inside, spinning to see the two. “So, this is Leonard’s apartment. I guess you three have already met, so. Um.” She paused, clearing her throat. “I’m Penny. And these are the guys I told you about.”

“the nice, but not cool ones?” Sans grinned at her.   
“Yah, that pretty much sums us up.” Raj nodded. “I’m Raj. By the way.”

“AND I!” Papyrus struck a pose akin to one of Mettatton’s. “Am the Great Papyrus! Nyeh!” He peeked down at Sans without breaking face. “Was that cool?” He hissed.

Sans gave a grin and thumbs up. “so cool.”

A short silence followed. Howard looked back down at the floor. Sheldon looked like he was two centimetres away from getting a migraine.

Penny cleared her throat and glared at Leonard. His eyes widened.

“Oh, uh. This is Sheldon. Say hi, Sheldon.”

“Hi, Sheldon.” He spat, glaring at Leonard. Sans glanced at him.

“if we’re making things uncomfortable we can just go back to your apartment,” Sans suggested, shoving his hands deeper into his hoodie pockets. He was avoiding everyone’s gazes, which wasn’t difficult as almost everyone was either looking at the floor or at Papyrus.

“No, no,” Leonard waved them inside. “You’re more than welcome.”

Papyrus bounded in happily, dragging a still uncertain Sans behind him.

Another awkward silence. Howard snuck a glance at the two monsters, looking them up and down. Papyrus was beaming at everyone in the room, but the shorter one was looking solely at his slippers. His eyes narrowed.

Raj hit Howard, frowning at him. At Howards surprised jolt and accusing glare, he gestured wildly at the two skeletons. He rolled his eyes, but complied.

“I’m Howard.” He said, rubbing his arm and shooting daggers at his best friend. “And welcome to Pasadena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short, I'm sorry, just can't think of anything beyond this point of the story. I'm probably giving up pretty early, but hey. It's not too bad of a spot to end it. Anyone who reads it can take it where they want it to go. I just can't think of any good dialogue or plot points. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. short chapters. sorry. i'll try to make em longer in the future i just dont really know how. they're either pretty short or go wayyyy too long.


End file.
